The flavor
by ScarLet KiLler
Summary: Ronald Weasley, mais uma vez sem companhia para o baile não desiste do mesmo a toa. Ele vai, se embreaga e comete pecados que mudarão sua vida e abriram sua mente.Essa fic é em homenagem à Christine Waters, minha maninha querida que fez aniversário dia 10
1. halloween

Avisos usuais:

• A fiction a seguir obviamente não possui nada de real, sendo apenas fruto de minha imaginação obscena e incorrigível.

• O mesmo documento obsceno possui conteúdo homossexual ligeiramente pornográfico, portanto se se sente ofendido ou enojado afaste seus preciosos olhinhos das letras abaixo e guie-os até o 'x' facilmente localizado no canto da tela e pressione o botão esquerdo de seu mouse quando a setinha branca passar sobre ele.

• Reviews. Coisinhas divinas para um (a) autor (a) e absolutamente banais para um leitor. Pode parecer muito pouco para vocês, mas expressar uma opinião é muito estimulante e recebê-la é muito construtivo, logo, se não se importam...

Grata pela atenção e por escolherem minha fic para seu deleite.

EnJoY It

xXxXxXx

The flavor

— Mas o baile é amanha! Não dá mesmo a mínima se está acompanhado ou não, não é? – Hermione reclamava pela enésima vez.

— Não, Hermione. Eu sinceramente não me importo mais. Não vou continuar me preocupando com isso. Eu sempre fico sem par, estou cansado, isso sim! – Havíamos acabado de sair de um jogo difícil contra a sonserina e ela continuava falando do maldito baile de Halloween.

— Esquece ele, Mione. Eu aposto que esse não é um assunto agradável para nenhum de nós. – Harry finalmente tirou o foco da conversa de cima de mim.

— Você também está sem par, não é, Harry? – Ela perguntou. Aposto que só o fazia por ser a única do grupo a ter com quem sair.

— Tenho sim. Eu vou com a Luna, mas, Hermione... Será que não dá pra mudar um pouco de assunto? – nós estávamos realmente cansados e aposto que como ele era o capitão queria apenas dormir para esquecer aquela derrota.

— Perfeitamente. E para os exames? Já começaram a estudar?

— O que? – ela estava louca, mais do que nunca – Mione, faltam mais de seis meses!

— É obvio que não. No sétimo ano teremos duas avaliações e a próxima é daqui a dois meses. – ela não ia me deixar dormir com minhas mágoas e frustrações sobre o baile do dia seguinte?

— Como é? – Potter perguntou.

— Isso mesmo.

— Dois meses era bastante coisa. É claro que havia muita matéria a ser estudada, mas eu gostaria muito de poder vegetar por dois dias se possível. – dois dias. Era só o tempo que eu precisava para voltar a minha vida normal sem pensar em quanto a minha falta de vida sexual me incomodava.

— Não, Ron. Agora que ela disse isso eu concordo. Devíamos estudar logo. Não tem como ignorar que é difícil conseguir NIEMs e nosso futuro vai depender deles.

— Merda, Harry. Até você? Chega! – e chegava.

Eu não queria aturar eles. Não queria aturar ninguém. Não queria olhar em nenhum par de olhos a não ser... Malditos hormônios.

O dia seguinte chegou. Nem ao menos me lembro de ter chegado ao dormitório depois que corri para longe de meus "dois melhores amigos mais chatos do momento". Não me lembro de como vesti o pijama e como dormi vestindo ele, mas o dia seguinte chegou. O dia do baile de Halloween.

— Merda. – foi a palavra mais doce que consegui dizer quando me levantei, ainda dolorido graças ao jogo da tarde anterior, de minha cama e pisei em algo nojento que mais tarde eu descobriria que era o Trevo. – Graças a Deus não te matei, sapo nojento. – eu resmunguei jogando o para os pés da cama de Neville. – Mas, quem sabe, seu dono dá conta disso.

Não seria difícil para ninguém perceber o quanto meu humor estava horrível naquele dia. Logo no café da manha comecei a descontar minha frustração púbere em praticamente qualquer um que cruzava meu caminho, principalmente...

— Oh! Oh, Weasly. Cuidado por onde anda. – ele disse sorrindo de forma tão debochada que não parecia realmente se importar se eu havia ou não esbarrado nele. – Ainda está tonto pelo jogo de ontem, Weasleisinho?

— Ora, Malfoy. Vá comer sapos. – estava sem um pingo de paciência para discutir com ele. Não era isso que eu queria fazer com ele.

— Por que eu comeria seu pai pobre e podre, Ronald? – eu fiquei sem resposta. Não porque ele havia chamado meu pai de sapo ou de podre. Eu também estava muito irritado por isso, claro, mas o fato era que ele havia me chamado de Ronald.

— Meu pai é com certeza muito melhor que a ratazana da tua mãe ou a lagartixa do teu pai, _Draco_. – como eu consegui falar aquilo? É sério! Eu juro que ainda não sei como eu consegui pronunciar a palavra _Draco_ de forma tão explicitamente desejosa. Digo, foi um _Draco_ irônico, mas ainda assim foi desesperado.

— Verme. – ele disse empunhando a varinha, mas professor Black chegou na hora que eu pretendia pegar a minha.

— Meninos, meninos, controlem sua testosterona, por favor. – Sirius era o melhor professor de Hogwarts. Ele tratava a todos os alunos com uma igualdade e de uma forma tão amiga que não havia como não gostar dele, mesmo ele sendo um tanto injusto com os sonserinos. Ele era tão simpático e de um senso de humor tão reconfortante que até sonserinos como Draco gostavam dele apesar de não assumirem.

Enfim, após alguns olhares odiosos e raivosos ele conseguiu afastar a todos e mandar cada uma para seu destino anterior. Como as aulas daquele dia haviam sido canceladas graças ao baile eu me dirigi ao salão da Grifnória, mas encontrei algo que eu não esperava ou desejava.

— Oi, Ron. –Ginny estava lá com Harry Mione e Neville.

— Não acredito que você também veio me pedir para ir ao baile mesmo sem um par.

—Pra dizer a verdade sim.

— E ainda diz isso com essa discrição nula? – eu me joguei num sofá. Por que estavam todos me fitando com aquela maldita cara de elfo pidão?

— Ron, vai ser divertido anda, vai se arrumar! Eu arranjo alguém que não tenha par. A Luna! Acho que ela também não vai.

— A Luna vai comigo. – Harry disse discretamente de forma a não me constranger ainda mais. Não funcionou muito.

— Viu, Ginny? Até o Harry tem um par! Até a Luna!

— O que você quis dizer com "Até o Harry"? – ele parecia ofendido.

— Ah, desculpa. Não foi o que eu. – tarde demais.

— Quer saber, Ron. Você não quer se divertir? Não quer se dar uma chance? Ótimo então fica ai a noite inteira sozinho ouvindo a música alta reverberar na tua janela sem ao menos olhar para ninguém.

— Harry... – tarde.

Ele saiu levando Hermione junto.

— Olha, maninho, se você quiser ir eu vou estar te esperando lá em baixo, mas não vou te forçar a nada, ok? Ah, e se precisar eu e a Hermione podemos dar um jeito nas suas vestes de gala, é só ir lá em baixo chamar a gente.

Só naquele momento eu percebi que todos já estavam arrumados e eu não tinha nada decente para vestir. Não eu não ia ficar ouvindo a música lá de cima. Eu podia ao menos tentar comer algo.

— Eu quero...

— O que? – ela perguntou.

— Que você me ajude com a minha roupa. – eu tentei esconder um sorrisinho torto. Afinal, mesmo que eu não estivesse com ninguém, a companhia dos meus amigos era sempre boa, correto?

—Finalmente! – ela abriu um sorriso gratificante. – Neville espera lá em baixo eu vou ajudar ele e nós já encontramos vocês. E diz pro Harry deixar de bobeira, ele não precisa ficar chateado com o Ron. Ele só estava meio pra baixo, não é, Rony?

— Provavelmente. – eu disse ainda não tão animado, mas a noite é uma criança e eu ainda me divertiria muito naquela noite específica.


	2. alcoholic seduction

Avisos usuais:

• A fiction a seguir obviamente não possui nada de real, sendo apenas fruto de minha imaginação obscena e incorrigível.

• O mesmo documento obsceno possui conteúdo homossexual ligeiramente pornográfico, portanto se se sente ofendido ou enojado afaste seus preciosos olhinhos das letras abaixo e guie-os até o 'x' facilmente localizado no canto da tela e pressione o botão esquerdo de seu mouse quando a setinha branca passar sobre ele.

• Reviews. Coisinhas divinas para um (a) autor (a) e absolutamente banais para um leitor. Pode parecer muito pouco para vocês, mas expressar uma opinião é muito estimulante e recebê-la é muito construtivo, logo, se não se importam...

• Gomenasai. Esqueci de avisá-los no último capítulo. Esta fic além de todo o citado acima é de universo alternativo o que é um tanto óbvio uma vez que o Draquinho está no sétimo ano em Hogwarts transando com o Weasley... anyway, espero que gostem.

Grata pela atenção e por escolherem minha fic para seu deleite.

EnJoY It

xXxXxXx

**The flavor**

Capítulo 2

Alcoholic kind of mood

Lose my clothes, lose my lube

Cruisin for a piece of fun

Looking out of number one

Diferent partner every night

So narcotic outta sight

What a gas

What a beautiful ass

—Ginny, você faz magia. – eu disse ao me olhar no espelho mal me reconhecendo.

Meu cabelo arrumado, minha pele limpa, até mesmo minhas vestes de gala ela havia arrumado tornando-o uma bela veste negra.

—Óbvio! Hogwarts faz isso com as pessoas. – ela sorriu fraternalmente e me puxando para fora do salão comunal.

Passamos pelas pessoas na sala, que me admiravam sem me reconhecer e os poucos que me reconheciam me olhavam com um ar de "Aquele é mesmo Ron Weasley?". Passamos pela mulher gorda que não pode deixar de perguntar a Ginny que poção de transfiguração humana ela havia-me dado e acrescentando depois algo como "Não importa, você está melhor assim, continue tomando".

—Obrigado... – agradeci – Eu acho. – sussurrei depois para minha irmã quando estávamos fora de vista. Ela riu.

Confesso que ainda não havia absorvido a idéia de estar indo ao baile, mesmo que sem ninguém. Tinha a sensação que não terminaria a noite daquele jeito. Talvez fosse culpa de Ginny. Ela conseguira me deixar tão incrivelmente menos feio que eu estava quase confiante. Confiante! Isso é muito raro para mim!

—Oi Rony... Rony? – foi a reação básica de Hermione quando ela, ao lado de Simas, Harry, Neville e Luna – O que a Ginny fez com você? – ela perguntou com uma expressão entre um sorriso e uma face horrorizada.

—Ah, Mione, não enche.

—Podemos ir para o salão agora, não? – Harry perguntou ruborizando de forma curiosa.

Acredito que é quase desnecessário dizer que, mesmo tendo-me divertido na companhia de meus amigos a festa não foi nem metade do quão prazerosa eu pensei que seria. Harry estava com a Loony, Mione com o Finigan, Ginny com o Longbotton e, mal ou bem, depois de um tempo, mais precisamente quando a música começou a ficar lenta, eles já não estavam me dando mais nem um pouco da pouca atenção que me deram no começo do baile. Quando esse ponto chegou, eu e mais alguns encalhados nos dirigimos ao bar reservado para alunos do sétimo ano e eu tomei um belo porre.

Eu já devia ter passado da terceira garrafa de licor de salamandra e comido uns seis sereianos de chocolate ao rum quando resolvi sair daquele salão e ir para os jardins. Não lembro-me com clareza de tê-lo visto, mas quando estava saindo do salão pude quase jurar ver a parte de trás da capa de alguém de cabelos loiros. Ainda não tenho certeza do que me levou até lá, mas o que quer que tenha sido não foi pura coincidência, eu cogito até mesmo a hipótese de ter sido algo instintivo.

Eu olhei para a lua refletida no lago negro e encostei-me em um canto da parede de pedra do castelo longe das janelas, mas ainda assim luminoso. A pedra fria da construção me fez inclinar o corpo para frente reparando em alguma figura sentada perto de mim na mesma parede.

— Também está sozinho, Weasley? – a voz fria e fácil de reconhecer dele causou-me um arrepio. Não um arrepio de medo, mas de excitação. Não uma excitação afobada, uma excitação sexual. Admito, é algo um tanto quanto repulsivo, mas o teor alcoólico daquela noite específica não me permitia raciocinar isso.

Só pude mesmo ter certeza de que era ele quando comecei a me acostumar com a fraca luz da lua refletida no lago e percebi que ele se levantara estava se aproximando de mim.

—Malfoy. – eu pretendia falar aquilo com o nojo e a repulsa costumeira, mas algo fez com que aquele nome escapasse de meus lábios num tom muito mais prazeroso, muito mais desejoso.

—Não... Respondeu... Minha... Pergunta. – ele dava um passo na minha direção a cada palavra que dizia.

—Se você sabe que sim porque ainda pergunta? – não entendo o que estava se passando pela minha cabeça naquela noite quando resolvi dar atenção a Draco Malfoy, mas não me arrependo mais. Nunca mais.

—Eu precisava... Ouvir... Destes teus lábios. – ele aproximou-se de mim o suficiente para que pudesse aproximar seu rosto do meu e murmurar essas três últimas palavras me deixando com as pernas bambas.

Ele colocou a mão na minha barriga e eu notei que o cheiro de álcool não emanava apenas de mim. Fiquei momentaneamente sem reação, mas quando pensei em reagir ele havia descido a mão rapidamente de forma que a única reação que consegui ter foi gemer. Eu não deixaria ele fazer o que fez se não estivesse tão bêbado. Na verdade talvez eu nem estivesse tão bêbado, eu ainda me lembro de todos os detalhes afinal, mas eu precisava daquilo. E como é que eu poderia resistir a Draco Malfoy?

Ninguém mais apareceria ali naquela noite. Os poucos que não estavam ocupados demais com a festa estavam ocupados demais em outras sombras do castelo para perceber nossa presença. Estávamos invisíveis. Estávamos livres.

NDA: Capítulo curto, não? Pois é. Eu fiquei sabendo que muitas pessoas leram minha fic e não deixaram reviews então a ameaça que se segue pode ser realmente traumatizante: OU VOCÊS ME ANIMAM OU FICAM SEM PORNOGRAFIA! Pronto. Simples e direta. Se vocês não me deixarem uns reviews orgasmáticos se é que essa palavra existe eu não escrevo nada que sequer lembre um orgasmo. -- A única pessoa que está imune a isso é a Chris até porque a fic é pra ela então ela vai ler o resto Mas deixem reviews é sério. Vocês não fazem idéia do quão broxante é saber que de todas as pessoas que leram tua fic só uma achou-a interessante o suficiente para merecer reviews. Não te menosprezando, Anianka. Adorei teu review, ok? Domo arigato por ele.

Baibai

xXxXxXx


	3. cheap perfume

Avisos usuais:

• A fiction a seguir obviamente não possui nada de real, sendo apenas fruto de minha imaginação obscena e incorrigível.

• O mesmo documento obsceno possui conteúdo homossexual ligeiramente pornográfico, portanto se sente-se ofendido ou enojado afaste seus preciosos olhinhos das letras abaixo e guie-os até o 'x' facilmente localizado no canto da tela e pressione o botão esquerdo de seu mouse quando a setinha branca passar sobre ele.

• Reviews. Coisinhas divinas para um (a) autor (a) e absolutamente banais para um leitor. Pode parecer muito pouco para vocês, mas expressar uma opinião é muito estimulante e recebê-la é muito construtivo, logo, se não se importam...

• Esta fic além de todo o citado acima é de universo alternativo o que é um tanto óbvio uma vez que o Draquinho está no sétimo ano em Hogwarts transando com o Weasley... anyway, espero que gostem.

Grata pela atenção e por escolherem minha fic para seu deleite.

EnJoY It

xXxXxXx

Capitulo -

Bed mate

Does his make up in his room

Douse himself with cheap perfume

Eyeholes in a paper bag

Greates laid I ever had

Kind of guy who mates for life

Gotta help him find a wife

We're a couple

When our bodies double

Não há como negar. Fiquei arrepiado da nuca aos tornozelos quando a mão dele abriu o botão de minha calça. A mão dele enfim desceu até aquela região, inicialmente tocando-me apenas de leve, mas as carícias de Draco não continuaram suaves por muito mais tempo. Ele tentou descer minhas calças, mas eu já estava achando quilo demais para uma única noite. Desfiz de alguma forma tudo o que ele havia feito e dirigi-me ao salão principal do castelo.

O sonserino me seguiu e quando eu estava prestes a abrir as portas ele levantou meu cabelo, que já estava na altura de meus ombros, e beijou meu pescoço de um modo tão sedutor que eu não pude conter o que começou a acontecer dentro de minhas calças naquele momento. Abri as portas e puxei Malfoy, uma vez dentro do castelo, em direção às masmorras. Lá com certeza não encontraríamos ninguém. Então ele me guiou até os dormitórios sonserinos.

Até então não havíamos trocado uma única palavra, mas nosso desejo as dispensava completamente.

Alguns minutos depois ele me empurrava para cima de uma mesa qualquer de alguma das masmorras. Eu não lembro de detalhes como que horas, quando nem nada disso. Eu sei que eu estava com Draco Malfoy, aqueles olhos são inconfundíveis e a sensação também.

N/A: eu sei, eu sei. Capítulo absolutamente curto, mas mandaram eu desligar o pc, acho que é melhor isso do que nada, não? Continuo a pornografia sábado.

Bjos

xXxXxXx


	4. Pation

Avisos usuais:

• A fiction a seguir obviamente não possui nada de real, sendo apenas fruto de minha imaginação obscena e incorrigível.

• O mesmo documento obsceno possui conteúdo homossexual ligeiramente pornográfico, portanto se sente-se ofendido ou enojado afaste seus preciosos olhinhos das letras abaixo e guie-os até o 'x' facilmente localizado no canto da tela e pressione o botão esquerdo de seu mouse quando a setinha branca passar sobre ele.

• Reviews. Coisinhas divinas para um (a) autor (a) e absolutamente banais para um leitor. Pode parecer muito pouco para vocês, mas expressar uma opinião é muito estimulante e recebê-la é muito construtivo, logo, se não se importam...

• Esta fic além de todo o citado acima é de universo alternativo o que é um tanto óbvio uma vez que o Draquinho está no sétimo ano em Hogwarts transando com o Weasley... anyway, espero que gostem.

Grata pela atenção e por escolherem minha fic para seu deleite.

EnJoY It

xXxXxXx

Capítulo 4-

Sex

If you think that a Kiss is only in the lips

Come on, you got it all wrong

And if you think that a dance is only in the hips

Oh, it's...

"Weas..."  
"Shhh." eu calei-o com um beijo.

Havíamos chegado àquela sala há menos de cinco minutos e ele já estava desabotoando as calças. Algo extremamente rápido, ardente, mas muito prazeroso.

Malfoy tirou minha blusa e eu tirei a dele, em segundos estávamos totalmente despidos. Ele fez-me virar de costas o que, com um muxoxo de protesto, obviamente não fiz. Girei meu corpo fazendo-o ficar de costas para mim. Um tanto desnecessário dizer o que fiz, não? Porém irônico o resultado de meus atos. Um Malfoy sendo possuído por um Weasley? De qualquer forma, a contradição nisso não impediu os gemidos de escaparem de nossas bocas.

Foi naquele dia. Percebo agora que aquele foi o dia em que o início daquele romance estava oficializado. É claro que oficializado apenas para nós dois. Ninguém sabia, ninguém saberia.  
Nunca fomos do tipo de casal que conversa muito, apenas nos encontrávamos e dávamos prazer um ao outro. Porém chegou a um ponto em que o carinho e a ternura se tornaram inevitáveis, quase automáticos. Disso eu me dei conta em certo dia quando, após uma noite de sexo, me deparei afagando o cabelo dele enquanto deitado num dos sofás de couro do salão da sonserina. Era final de semana e todos estavam em Hogsmead.

Acho que Draco demorou um pouco mais para perceber e encarar os fatos: estávamos apaixonados. Entretanto ele foi quem relutou menos em aceitar isso de acordo com minhas memórias sobre uma certa discussão perto da casa dos gritos num sábado frio.

"Ron... Você já percebeu que" ele relutou um pouco em continuar "Nós estamos ficando, como dizer, viciados nisso?"

"Sim, Draco."

Não havia como negar, a intimidade era tanta que o tratamento entre nós deixara de ser de amor atravez do ódio. Não parecíamos mais um Malfoy e um Weasley, e sim apenas o que realmente éramos, dois jovens amantes.

"É difícil, mas acho... que estamos nos apaixonando." Eu calei.

Mal podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo. Apenas não queria pensar muito no assunto, não queria pensar em como aquelas palavras me atormentariam por um tempo, mas eu precisava dizê-las. "Não... já estamos apaixonados." Eu disse e beijei-o.

"Ronald?" foi quando ouvi Ginny chamando perto de uma árvore com uma cara entre espanto, pena e nojo.

"Ginny? Calma, nós precisamos converssar."

"Ron, eu honestamente não compreendo, mas eu juro que estou tentando te entender." Eu havia contado tudo à ela após voltarmos para o salão da grifnória. Já era tarde, a maioria dos alunos estava dormindo.

"Ginny, eu não esperava mesmo que entendessem completamente, mas, por favor, não conte para mamãe e papai."

"Ora, Ron, o que você tem nessa cabeça oca? Você sempre me encobria quando eu fazia coisas que mamãe e papai achariam erradas, sempre esteve do meu lado, e fora o fato de que se eles descobrissem acabaria sobrando para todos os Weasley por não terem percebido ou impedido. Eu sou sua droga de irmã! Eu nunca iria fazer uma coisa que eu sei que te faria sofrer. Apenas te peço que tenha cautela e que conte a eles um dia. Você sabe que cedo ou tarde isso virá à tona."

Eu abracei a murmurando um breve _obrigado_ que fez um felete de lágrimas perpassar meus olhos.

"Eu te amo, maninha."

Desde então eu acredito que minha história com Draco tenha se tornado cada vez mais intensa e percebi que, em certo ponto, estávamos totalmente dependentes um do outro.

"Olha por onde anda, Weasley!" Draco urrou um dia quando, propositalmente esbarrei nele a caminho da sala de transfiguração

"Vá comer vermes, Malfoy. Ou quem sabe escorpiões."

"O que houve com você hoje, Weasleyzinho? A irmãzinha andou dormindo por aí com metade dos caras da escola e você está irritado por ela não conseguir andar direito?"

"Seu, maldito infeliz!"

As brigas ainda eram constantes, mas agora eram apenas fingimento e, alguém que soubesse, como Ginny, das coisas que aconteciam longe dos olhos alheios, perceberia um sorriso sincero e não debochado passar por nossos rostos muito brevemente.

"Calma,Ron. Ele não vale a pena." Hermione ainda era obrigada a dizer sua frase preferida quando se tratava de Malfoy.

Eles saberiam um dia? Eu contaria aos meus amigos quando tivesse coragem? Eu teria coragem? Acho que sim. Mas e Malfoy? Ele estaria disposto a lutar por nosso romance quando chegasse à hora? E se ele me deixasse? Eu sucumbiria? Questões como essa me cercavam a todo o momento.

Mas essas questões seriam respondidas um dia, naquele momento eu só queria me dedicar inteiramente à Draco nas horas vagas. Ah, e, claro, aos NIEMs, que também exigiam muita dedicação, diminuindo a quantidade, mas não a qualidade dos minutos à sós com meu amamnte.

xXxXxXx

E então, Christine? Quer um final feliz ou dramático? Deixa um review, bitch!

Obrigado aos que deixaram reviews e um grande e caloroso FODA-SE à todos os que não deixaram. DEIXEM, SEUS CHATOS EGOISTAS, NÃO DOÍ NÃO, TAH?! Dói em mim quando você não deixam, fico desmotivada e brocja ¬¬.

Baibai

Visitem tbm : 


End file.
